Breaking through the Darkness
by DarthBecky
Summary: What if the rebels were captured before they attacked the Death Star in ROTJ. How would that have changed Luke's and the other's life's. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

/A/N:/Hi everyone. This i s my first (hopefully not last) story. Please don't get frustrated if I make spelling or grammar mistakes or if I do not make good sentences, because I'm from Sweden so English is not my main language.

Some of the lines are taken from the movie and I definitely do not owe any of the characters from it. I hope that you're okay with that.

Timeline: Episode VI, at the briefing before the battle of Endor.

I hope you will enjoy the story, here it comes!

Chapter one

Immediately after General Madine stopped talking, everyone in the room started whispering to each other.

"I wonder who they found to pull that of." Leia asked Han, who was sitting net to her.

Before he could answer Madine spoke again.

"General Solo, is your strike team ready?"

Leia threw Han a surprised look, while Han answered.

"My team's ready, I don't have a command crew for the shuttle."

As soon as he had said it both Chewie and Leia volunteered for the mission. Han threw the both of them a smile. In a way he had already know that they would come with him, but he didn't want to speak for them.

"And I'm with you too." A familiar voice said.

Leia smiled and hugged Luke as she reached him, but then noticed that something about him was different. He seemed happier than he had been in a long time, ever since Bespin he had not been himself and it had worried Leia a lot. She was just about to ask him when a worried voice filled the room.

"Mon Mothma, the Imperial fleet and the Death Star has just dropped out of hyperspace."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the speaker, who continued.

"The Lord Vader himself has just made contact, what should I do."

The room was then filled with a dead silence; the tension could be cut by a knife. The fact that the Imperials had found them was shocking and no one was able to speak, they were too terrified. But there was one question that now was circulating in everyone's heads; how had they found them? Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Mon Mothma broke the silence.

"Put him through."

The person that had intercept the call did as he was asked and after a few seconds Darth Vader appeared on the holoscreen in front of Mon Mothma.

"Hello Mothma." Everyone who heard him speak couldn't help but shudder when he spoke; it was the voice of evil in their ears.

"Lord Vader." Mon answered, trying to control her voice as she spoke. She was about to say something when Vader continued.

"As you can see we have you completely surrounded, you can't escape. We will be boarding you soon and I advise you not to fight back, it will not help you. If you fight you will only suffer more. Is that understood?"

"Perfect my lord." Mon tired to sound strong, but you could hear that her voice wasn't far from braking.

"Good." And with that said Vader ended the short call, there wasn't after all much more to say. The core of the Rebel Alliance was so to be destroyed. Sure there were members that weren't on the ship, but about 90 of them were there and that was enough to permanently destroy them.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The briefing room was deadly silent after the communication with Vader ended. No one knew what to say. After what had seemed like hours, but properly only was a minute or so, Lando spoke up, breaking the silence.

"What should we do? Do we try and fight back or not?"

"What's the point? If we fight back many more of us are going to get killed then if we surrender." Mothma sounded defeated, which surprised everyone because that was definitely not like her. She was one of the founders of the Rebel Alliance, and that says it all about how much she wants to fight the empire.

"So we're just going to give up?" Now it was Han's turn to speak, looking around the room. "After all the work and sacrifices, we're just going to give up."

Now Leia let herself into the conversation.

"Mon is right Han, we don't have a choice. There are to many of them, it's 3000 against 10000 or more (A/N; I'm guessing here, because I'm not sure.), we don't stand a chance. Everyone in this room wants to fight back, but we won't achieve anything by doing it. It will only hurt us even more. I'm sorry Han, but there is nothing we can do but wait."

Leia's words were followed by another silence. Everyone knew that what she said was true. Before anyone could say anything else the got the message that the imperials had boarded the ship.

Fin.

Ok, that was the first chapter. Pretty short and it's moving fast but I hope you still like it. PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rebel ship was only in a matter of minutes full of thousands of stormtroopers, and all the rebels was faster then expected captured by them. Soon the stormtroopers reached the briefing room and everyone in it was stripped of their blasters. Everyone gave away their weapons except Luke, because the stormtroopers didn't know that the piece of metal hanging from his side was dangerous.

Leia looked around as her friends and fellow rebels were secured, but her eyes suddenly went to Luke as he felt him tense beside her.

"Luke, what's wrong?" As she asked everyone turned their attention towards him, however before he could answer the found the reason to why he was so tense when the sound of a mechanical breathing filled the briefing room. Vader had arrived.

As he entered the room Luke stood up, and he and Vader starred at each other, like they were talking without words. Vader suddenly spoke, but it wasn't to Luke, it was directed to the troopers.

"Why haven't you disarmed this man?"

Even though the troopers wore masks you could see that they were worried. One of them answered him then.

"But he - he didn't have a blaster…" He stuttered.

"Blasters aren't the only weapon a person can have."

The tension was rising, and the troopers didn't know what to say, but after a few seconds they didn't have to worry anymore, because Luke spoke up for the first time.

"I don't think you need to blame them, after all they don't know that this," Luke remove his lightsaber from his belt. "…is a lightsaber."

Luke threw it hard towards Vader who caught it easily, he was after all a dark lord of the Sith. When the room once again was filled with silence Vader continued, as him at the same time inspected the lightsaber.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Tell me, where you learn how to do that." It was clear that Vader was fishing for information about the person how had trained Luke. But Luke's answer disappointed him.

"I found instructions in the house were Ben lived on Tatooine, they were pretty simple to follow."

"You mean where **Obi-wan** were hiding for nineteen years?"

"Yes, although I don't think you have the right to call him by his first name after what you did, so it's Jedi Master or General Kenobi to you." He stunned everyone by saying that, no one was allowed to speak to Vader like that. But Vader just snorted.

"I guess your right; after all I did kill him."

Luke tensed visually, and only nodded in agreement. Vader decided to change to subject, to something he knew would surprise everyone in the room, including Luke.

"I want to thank you Luke, for letting me know were the rebel fleet was hiding."

Everyone gasped and turned towards Luke with betrayal in the eyes. Luke just looked shocked. "What?"

Vader continued. "Not on purpose of course, but you let you shields slip so that I could read your mind and find out where you were."

Luke cursed himself silently. 'How could I have been so stupid?' He must have slipped when Yoda died; he knew that he had been upset and that it was possible that he had let his shields slip.

Vader saw Luke tense and smiled under his mask. He would have loved to go on baiting Luke, but he didn't have the time at the moment. He Had to get down to business.

"Have you thought about the offer I gave you last time we met?"

"I thought I gave a clear answer to that on Bespin." Luke snapped back.

Vader had expected that answer so he just continued. He had Luke exactly where he wanted him.

"Have you told your friends about our discussion? What did they have to say about what I told you on Bespin?"

A look of guilt crossed over Luke's face, confirming Vader's assumptions. Luke hadn't told anyone that he was his father.

"Ah, so you haven't told them, and I thought that they were your friends. Do you often lie to your friends?"

Everyone was now starring at Luke waiting for him to deny Vader's accusations, and he didn't disappoint them.

"I didn't lie, I didn't tell them because I didn't want to accept it myself. I've just a day ago accepted it, and was planning on telling them as soon as possible. I would never betray my friends, unlike you."

"So, you have accepted the truth." You could hear in his voice that he was very content with Luke's confession.

"From a certain point of view, yes." Luke answer, remembering what Ben had said to him on Dagobah.

"There is only one point of view to see this from, either you accept the things I told you or you don't. It's that simple."

Luke took a deep breath to gather strange for what he was going to say. He didn't know how his friends were going to react to the truth, but he felt that now was the time to reveal what Vader had told him on Bespin.

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker…my father."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Gasps could be heard from every part of the room after Luke's statement.

"Father?" It was Leia's voice that cut into Luke the most, the disgust in her voice would have been enough for Luke to understand that this wasn't going to be easy for him.

The second reaction Luke noticed was Vader's. He could feel the anger in him as he stared at Luke.

"That name no longer has any mean for me." Vader snapped back.

Now it was Luke's turn to question Vader.

"I not so sure about that. Because if you are Vader, and only Vader, then how come you don't kill me on Bespin when you had the chance? Instead of killing me you tried to make me join you. Is that the way a Sith Lord should act?"

Now Vader had had enough, and voice got very angry.

"You do not question me; I'm in charge here not you. I don't have time to stand here and argue with you, the emperor is expecting us in the throne room. You're coming with me, now." He motioned to the troopers and the quickly cuffed Luke and pushed him towards Vader.

They had left the room before anyone had a chance to speak, and they headed towards the waiting emperor.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

When Luke had left the room all the rebels in it were also moved over to the Death Star, and they were put in a large cell together. They were about 40 people, so they needed a large cell so that everyone could fit in. No one spoke after the door was closed behind them, they simply didn't know what to say. But there was only one thing that lingered on their minds, and that was what Luke had revealed a short while ago. They all had the same question in their heads, but no one wanted to ask it out load. Finally Lando dared to speak that question.

"Do you think Luke betrayed us? That his has been playing us all along?"

Even though everyone had asked themselves that question no one had an answer to it. Could the hero of the rebellion really be a traitor?

"What do you think Han and Leia? You two are the ones who know him best." It was Mon Mothma who asked the question.

Both Han and Leia stayed quite, for a few seconds, they didn't know the answer. And that was exactly what Leia said when she answered.

"The Luke I know wouldn't betray us, but lately he's been acting weird, he has not been himself. It's almost has been like he feels guilty of something."

"Perhaps he feels guilty of betraying us. And don't forget that he's Vader's son, which makes him even guiltier."

"I don't think we should judge him because he's Vader son, I don't think Luke wants to have Vader as his father." Han said, entering the conversation. "And you're talking about Luke Skywalker, the boy, no, the man how blew up the first Death Star and how has sacrificed a lot for the rebellion. I don't think we should label him as a traitor yet."

"We'll find out soon enough. All we can do is wait and see."

"You doubt him all you want, but I will never believe that Luke would betray us." Han continued defending Luke, he didn't want to, couldn't, believe that Luke would side with that madman Vader (A/N: Not very Han-like, I know). This was the Luke he had been friends with for four years, how he had watched grow from a green Tatooine kid into a strong man full of courage. Even though Han never said it he had great respect for the kid, and he knew deep down that Luke would never join Vader.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Luke and Vader walked silently through the Death Star towards the throne room where the emperor was waiting. They were both waiting for the other to speak first, because none of them wanted to speak first. Not until they stepped into the lift that went up to the throne room, Luke finally spoke.

"You don't have to do this, father. You don't have to obey the emperor, help me get the other rebels out and come with us. Become Anakin Skywalker again, because I know he's still somewhere inside you waiting to come out."

"You don't know the power of the dark side, I must obey my master."

But Luke didn't give up just yet.

"I will not turn and you will be forced to kill me."

"If that is your destiny."

"Search your feelings father, you can't do this. I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate."

Vader turned to look at Luke.

"It is too late for me my son, the emperor will show you the true nature of the force, he is your master now."

"Then my father is truly dead." Luke said disappointed as the lift doors opened and revealed the throne room. Luke started to walk towards the throne in which the emperor was waiting, and Vader followed.

Fin. That's the second chapter, hope you like it. Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Here is chapter 3 in this story. I'm trying to update as fast as possible. I have a lot to do in school right now (3 test in 1,5 weeks), but I hope to have updated chapter 4 before the end of this week.

So here comes chapter 3, read and don't for get to review )

Chapter 3

As they reached the throne it turned around revealing Lord Sidious sitting in it.

"Welcome young Skywalker, I've been expecting you. You no longer need those." And as a cue the cuffs around Luke's wrists fell to the floor, the sound of it echoing through the chamber. Luke vaguely heard the emperor tell the guards to leave, he had his full attention on the man before him.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training, in time you will call me master." The emperor continued, looking very pleased with himself. _'I thought that Sith Lords were supposed to be good at shielding their emotions from others.'_ Luke thought a bit surprised, but he recovered quickly.

"You're greatly mistaken; you won't convert me as you did my father." Luke answer, expecting the emperor to get angry. But he surprised Luke again by just smiling after hearing Luke's statement.

"Tell me, my young Jedi, how are your rebel friends doing."

Luke stiffened. He had been prepared for the fact that the emperor was going to use his friends against him, but it still made him very uneasy. He even stuttered when he answered, or rather tried to answer, the emperor's question.

"I-" He didn't even get the chance to answer that question, because the emperor only interrupted him.

"You don't want anything to happen to them, do you? You want to make sure that they stay alive and unharmed."

When Luke didn't answer the emperor started to laugh.

"You have grown strong, but your powers are nothing compared to mine. You can not hide your thoughts from me; I can read you like an open book. But I can teach you how to shield better. You will not get as good as me, but you will still be among the strongest of the Sith.

"Yes, the force is strong in you. Join me and I will complete your training."

Luke took a deep breath.

"I will never join you and your empire."

"That was exactly what your father thought before he joined me. I know the weakness of the Skywalker family. You would do anything to make sure that the one's you love are out of harms way. That was your father's downfall, and it will be your's too."

want anything to happen to them, do you?""You believe what you want, but I can assure you that I will never give in to you that easy. You're too confident of yourself." Luke had now found his courage again, and was very pleased with the answer that he had given.

The emperor didn't care about what Luke had said, and if he did he didn't show it. He knew the Skywalker's and he knew about their inheritance of the dark side. They were strong in the force, but at the same time very weak-minded. They had weaknesses and they weren't good at shielding them. It had been easy to convert the older Skywalker, almost too easy. He had had many weaknesses for him to use against him, his wife, his master, his distrust in the Jedi order and his hatred.

The younger Skywalker didn't have as many weaknesses, but the one he had was big enough for him to fall for. His compassion for others will be his downfall.  
The emperor would have enjoyed loved to continue the discussion with Skywalker, but he didn't have time for it. It was time to get down to business; it was time to begin the process of turning Skywalker to the dark side of the force. He turned to Vader.

"Lord Vader, give him his lightsaber."

Before Luke could get over the surprise of the emperor letting him have his lightsaber, Vader gave it to him and at the same time he activate his own. He immediately charged at Luke, who barely blocked it.

The emperor felt Luke's surprise.

"Don't act so surprised. I want you to learn how to fight; you can't serve me if you're as weak as you are now. Do you understand, my young apprentice?"

Luke pushed Vader away from him and turned to the emperor, with an angry glare.

"I'm not your apprentice, and I will never…"

But he never had the chance to answer, for Vader was up and attacking again. He and Luke continued to battle.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Lightsaber clashed, lightening up the room, red against green, dark against light. Luke and Vader duelled across the throne room. For an outsider it would have been amazing to watch. Sudden Luke kicked Vader, who stumbled down the stairs. Luke moved forward, but stopped when he heard the emperor speak.

"Good, use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you."

Luke then turned of his lightsaber and watched Vader get up. Vader looked up at Luke, while climbing the steps.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well."

"I will not fight you, father." Luke answered as Vader got closer.

Vader stopped when he reached Luke.

"You are unwise to lower your defences." And he charged at Luke again. But Luke was ready for it, and pared the blows easily. He jumped up on the walkway above them gracefully and turned of his lightsaber again. He didn't want to fight his father, even though everyone, including Obi-Wan and Yoda, had told him that it was his destiny.

"Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you, a conflict. There is still a part of Anakin in you, and he wants to get out. You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before and I don't believe that you will destroy me now. I can feel your hesitation."

This angered Vader. _'How dare he speak to me like that?'_ But he wasn't a Sith Lord for nothing, and he quickly hid his emotions.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight then you will meet your destiny." Vader threw his lightsaber at Luke who ducked, but it hit the pillars that supported the walkway he stood on. The walkway broke and took Luke down with him.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Vader searched the space under the stairs. He could feel Luke's presents, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact location.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke."

"I will not fight you."

"Give yourself to the dark side; it is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you; your feelings for them are strong. You know we can have them kill with just one com-call. Or maybe we will kill them slowly and painfully, one by one in front of you. The last thing they will see in life will be your emotionless face."

Vader had almost no time to react. From a dark corner Luke had attacked him, and he barely had time to bloke the furious blows coming from his son. He didn't have time to pull himself together before another blow came, quickly followed by another one. Luke was drawing from the dark side of the force, he had finally turned. All Vader could do was to block the vigorous strikes, but he was tiring fast.

Before he knew it he was down on his knees, his lightsaber gone along with his hand. Luke was standing triumphed, lightsaber pointing at Vader's chest. His son had defeated him, and by that also turned to the dark side.

His thoughts were interrupted by his master.

"Good, good, excellent. Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfil your destiny, take your father's place at my side."

Vader closed his eyes waiting for the killing blow, but it never came. When the sound of a lightsaber being switched of reached his ears he reopened his eyes. Luke was now unarmed facing the emperor, his lightsaber gone from his hand.

"Never. I will never turn to the dark side. You've failed your highness; I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

His words were followed by silence. Both the emperor and Vader were surprised by this turn of events. The emperor finally gathered himself after a moment, and then he actually smiled.

"I seem to have underestimated you, you are stronger then I thought you would be. But it won't be enough, you will turn. You have just chosen the hard way."

Before Luke could answer blue lightning shot out of the emperor's hands. Luke tried to deflect it, but it was too strong and it sent Luke to his knees. Pain ripped through his body, and just when he was about to yell out in pain the emperor seceded the attack. Luke, who had no power left in him, fell to the floor, gasping in pain.

In the corner of his eye he saw his father get up and walk over to stand at his master's side, who were now standing over Luke.

"You put yourself in this situation. You could have chosen the easy and painless way, but you chosen to defy me instead. You will pay for that." He pointed his hands at Luke and another burst of lightning struck Luke. This time he wasn't able to hold back and he cried out.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Luke, the emperor stopped the torture. Luke was barely conscious, and he was breathing hard. Then he remembered the techniques that Yoda had taught him, and thanks to that he managed to stay conscious.

The emperor let his hands fall to his side.

"I think that's enough, for now. Guards," Luke hadn't noticed that they had returned. The emperor must have called them, he thought to himself. "Take Skywalker to his friend's cell and put him with them."

Luke's head flew up, and he looked confused. _'Why is he putting me together with them?' _He thought. Not that he was upset with the emperor's decision, but why would he want me to be with my friends. Luke had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

The guards cuffed Luke's hand behind his back and pulled him to his feat. They had to hold on to him, because he could barely stand by himself. Before they took him away the emperor came up to him, his face only inches away from Luke's.

"Have fun with your friends, it might be the last time."

With that said the emperor stepped back and let the guards take Luke to his cell.

Fin. PLEASE review! The more reviews the sooner I will update.


	4. Authors note!

Authors note!

Hi everyone! I'm going to be away for a couple of days, to have a surgery (nothing serious), so I won't be updating for at least a week.

I hope you can wait another week or more.

But I will be updating as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading!

///Darth Becky


	5. Chapter 4

Hi!

I'm back!

Sorry for the long pause; I will try to make it up to you all (even though it's going to be a tough comple of weeks in school now after the holidays.).

Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 4

Vader watched the guards take away his son. Just moments ago that son had almost killed him, the son who had almost turned into a copy of himself 23 years ago. And now he was being taken away to a cell after being tortured before him. It all was surreal to him, that he nearly had turned his only child into a monster like himself.

He had almost felt pride swell inside him when Luke had stood up against the emperor, the words Luke had said echoed in his mind. _'You've failed your highness; I am a Jedi, like my father before me.'_ Luke had stood up not just for himself, but for his father as well. He still believes that there was good in him. _'Oh Luke, why do you have so much faith in me, I have already accepted the dark side, it's too late for me. Why do you still believe that there is good in me? He reminds me so much of…NO, I will not think of her _(A/N: I'm referring to Padmé.)_.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by his master's voice.

"He is stronger then I then I predicted, but not strong enough for the both of us. His compassion for his friends will be his downfall, like father like son."

Vader didn't answer; he knew that his master was right. And there was nothing he could do to change it, which Vader found frustrating. The emperor felt his emotions through the force, and he smiled to himself. He knew how much Vader wanted his son with him, but he also knew that Vader wanted his son to serve himself.

Although Vader didn't know it, the emperor had found out about the proposal Vader had given his son on Bespin. He knew that he wanted his son to help him overthrow his master, so that he could rule the galaxy. Vader couldn't do it himself he had already tried a couple of years ago, but he had failed. The emperor knew that Vader needed his son, he might not be as powerful as Vader in the force, but he was much stronger and of course younger then Vader himself.

But the emperor would not give up his throne that easily. He would turn the younger Skywalker against his father; they would then have to fight to see who would stay as the emperor's apprentice. He needed the strongest one, and this was just the way to find out which one who is the strongest. He was going enjoy this.  
He decided to break the silence that had filled the room, by questioning Vader.

"I hope that your feelings on this matter still are as clear as they were before these events?"

Vader was at first surprised by his master's question, but he knew that he's master could read his emotions easily.

"They are clear, my master."

The emperor eyed Vader carefully; his apprentice couldn't fool him. He knew that Vader was lying, he might want his emotions to be clear, but they certainly weren't. But he also knew that Vader wouldn't act on these emotions, even if he was a powerful Sith the emperor knew that he was deep down a coward. He wouldn't defy his master, without Skywalker's help, and with the emperor's plan that help would never come. He would have a Skywalker at his side serving him, either the older or the younger. Which one remained to see.

"Lord Vader you are excused, until I summon you again."

Vader bow and left the room, his conflict still going on in his mind.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Everyone except Han, Leia and Chewie were asleep in the cell. Everyone was exhausted after the long day, and since no one spook they all soon fell asleep. But Han, Leia and Chewie couldn't sleep, the questions surrounding Luke kept them awake. They hadn't spoken to each other in a while now, but there was nothing they could say, all they could do was wait.

Leia suddenly shook, which caught Han's attention. He put his arm around her.

"Are you o.k., Leia?"

Leia looked up at him with a look on her face that Han didn't like seeing on her. She looked down again after a few seconds.

"I'm fine, Han. Just a bit cold that's all."

"Are you sure, you know I'm pretty good at listening to people." And then Han added.

"Even tough I can sometimes be - what was it again, oh right – a stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder."

At that Leia smiled.

"Thank you for the suggestion, but there is nothing that I want to talk about at the moment."

Han tried again.

"We can talk about Luke, since we're both thinking of him."

But before Leia could answer the cell door swished open, and the three of the turned their attention towards it. In the doorway stood two stormtroopers; supporting a body between them. Before Leia could figure out whom it was the body was thrown on the floor in front of them by the troopers, who then left and shut the door behind them.

At first the body didn't move, but after a few seconds it slowly began to stir. It tried to get up, but failed and fell back to the floor letting out a moan. Just then it became clear to them who it was that was in front of them.

Leia got up immediately and took a step forward.

"Luke?" When he didn't answer she asked again in a loader voice that woke everyone in the room up.

"LUKE!"

As she shouted his name she ran forward and knelt down beside him. By then everyone's attention was on her and Luke, but Leia didn't notice. Before she could check for injuries he slowly began to turn around and sit up. He almost succeeded this time; he was almost all the way up into a sitting position when Leia stopped him.

"Luke lie back down, your hurt."

Luke looked up into Leia's eyes, and saw the concern in them.

"I'm fine, Leia. I'm just a bit sore." Luke answer as removed Leia's hand and sat up all the way. Luke stopped looked away from Leia and let his eyes wander, looking at his rebel friends trying to sense their feelings. He was met with different kinds of emotions; confusion, sadness, hurt. However, the ones that carved the most into him were the feelings of betrayal and hate that were coming towards him through the force. He didn't blame them; he too would have felt betrayed if he had been in their shoes.

Luke knew that he owed them an explanation; even tough it wouldn't be easy. But he knew that he had to try – no, do or do not, there is no try – he had to explain to them, and hopefully they would understand.

"I guess I owe you an explanation to everything."

But Luke didn't give one straight away; the truth was that he didn't know what to say. He had so much to say, but could not form his thoughts into words.

He had never been a good speaker, not once in his 23 years of life. Not even after four years in the rebellion. But this time it wasn't because he was a bad speaker that he couldn't get a word out of his mouth; this time it was because he felt like nothing he had to say would make up for the lies.

'_They will probably never forgive me. Not __after betraying them like this._

Across the room Mon Mothma was sitting quietly, looking at the scene that played out before her. She had, like everyone else, been woken by the sound of Luke's name being shouted out. She had been surprised by the state Luke had arrived in. She hadn't expected Vader to treat him like this; he was after all Luke's father. _'Although'_ she thought_ 'Vader had said that the emperor had wanted to see him, and the emperor wouldn't care if Luke was hurt or not.'_ He would just try and get what he wanted, no matter who got hurt in the process.

It had always been like that; probably since the first time she had met him and before that too. He had just been very good at hiding it from everyone around him; he had always worn a mask of kindness. That mask had been the downfall of the Republic and the downfall of democracy. The betrayal of a man she trusted had cut deep into her, and everyone else in her surrounding.

When Luke had confessed that Vader was his father she had felt that very same betrayal. She had trusted him, and he had lied to her and her friends – his friends.

But now, when he was lying in pain in front of her, she felt confused. Had he betrayed them, or not? She wasn't so sure anymore. However there was one thing she was sure about; and that was that she wanted answers.

When Luke had stopped talking and it looked like he wouldn't continue, she spoke up.

"Luke why didn't you tell us the truth? Why did you lie?"

Luke was quite for a moment - looking like he was searching for the right words – and then he looked up at her.

"I guess I hadn't really accepted it myself. To tell you the truth I was afraid, afraid how you would react and afraid of want I what I was so close to doing on Bespin. I was very close to taking his hand when he offered it; but in the last moment I changed my mind for the better."

It was true what he said; he had almost chosen to join his father on Bespin. He had been so confused at that moment when Vader had revealed the truth about Luke's past. He had felt almost all bad emotions there is at the same time; confusion, anger, joy (his father wasn't dead), betrayal and so on. Luckily he had chosen not to believe Vader, and had - instead of taking Vader's hand – jumped.

Han's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"But you didn't join him. Even though you thought of it you still didn't do it; and that's all that matters to me and hopefully everyone else in this room." Han started looking round the room to see if the others agreed with him.

Luke also looked away from Han and let his eyes fall on the others in the room, as he - at the same time – reach out with the force to feel their emotions. To his surprise most of the feelings he had sensed when he first entered the room had changed, but not for the worse as he had thought. The emotions he could make out were compassion, pity and anger. But the anger was directed towards him, it was directed towards Vader. He had not expected this; not only was he the offspring of their enemy, but he had also revealed that he nearly had joined the other side of this war.

Of course he didn't only feel these compassionate feelings; there were still feelings of betrayal in the air. Feelings of fear also hit him when reached deeper into the force; fear of himself. That he could understand; that was the emotions that he had expected.

The room was filled with silence, everyone was thinking about what Han had said. After thinking many of them came to the same - chocking - conclusion; they couldn't hate him, no matter how they tried. Even if he was - as some might have put it - a Sithspawn, and even though he had lied to them; they had already forgiven him.

Maybe it was because of everything he had done for them and the Rebellion; no one had made the same sacrifices and no one had been put through as horrible things as that young man had. He had earned their respect through the years he had been with them; they had all watched him grow from a green kid - as Han put it – into a courageous and honourable man. And although they now knew the truth about his past, they couldn't let the things he'd done for the pass.

The silence was once again broken by Han; much to everyone's relief. Although, Luke didn't like the question he asked; even if he knew that it would come.

"So…what happened after you left with Vader?"'

"He took me to see the emperor."

Luke stopped there, and it looked like he was not going to continue. But just when Han was going to ask what happened next; Luke spoke again.

"The tried to convince me to join them and the emperor is very good at convincing people; he explores their weaknesses and uses them to get what he wants. He taunted me for a while, then he made me fight Va…- my father."

That got everyone's attention.

"You fought with Vader, as in fighting with lightsabers? How did that go?" Leia ask him shocked.

"Better then last time; this time I didn't want to fight him and I'm also more skilled then I was last time. But it wasn't because of that that I won the battle." Luke took a deep breath and continued. "It was because he had made me so upset that I couldn't stop myself from attacking him; he was using the same tactics as the emperor uses. In my anger I managed to disarm him; I was standing over him with my lightsaber pointing at his neck fuming with anger."

Luke once again went silent.

"Did you kill him?" Somebody asked. Luke was too deep into his thoughts to pay any attention to who it was. But he answered the question nevertheless.

"I could have; but if I had I would no longer be on your side. Killing Vader was exactly what the emperor wanted me to do; it would make me his new apprentice. When the emperor told me to kill my father I realized what I was on my way to becoming; I was turning into the very thing I had sworn to destroy. That pulled me back in the last, and I turned to emperor and told him that I would not kill my father.

"The emperor wasn't to please with my decision; but the only thing he did was smile and tell me that I would turn, that I had just chosen the hard way. That was when he sent his force lightning at me…"

That made Han interrupt him.

"Force lightning? That doesn't sound good, what is it?"

"It's just what it sounds like; it's blue lightning that powerful forceusers can create with the help if the force."

"And that's how you got your injuries?" Leia asked, with a touch of concern in her voice.

Luke nodded.

"Yes, and after he was finished the stormtroopers brought me here."

Luke's words were once again followed by silence. Everyone was trying to comprehend all the things Luke had told them.

"So…what happens now?" Somebody asked.

Luke answered.

"We will just have to wait and see. But I can tell you that this is far from over."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Fin.

That was the end of chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it.

I will try to update as soon as I can. )


	6. Chapter 5

Hi!

This is going to be a very short chapter, but since I haven't update for about a week I wanted to give you something to read. Plus the fact that I promised my best friend that I would update tonight.

So here comes chapter 5. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Lord Vader was sitting in his private chambers, thinking about all the things that had happened the passed hours. And there were a lot of things to think about; so much had happened in such a small space of time. He had met his son a few times before, but all those times had been very short - the longest one being the one on Bespin - and he had never had the chance to have a conversation with him. He had felt pride when he had met Luke this time; Luke had grown strong in the force and was wise beyond his years. He had even admitted to himself that Luke was much stronger then himself; both when he was Luke's age and now.

The pride he felt Luke had increased when he had seen his son hold his ground against the Emperor; something he himself had failed miserable in. The only thing he had done was to try to overthrow his master, but he had failed in doing so, time after time. Maybe if he still had his old body - the one that Obi-Wan destroyed on Mustafar – he would have been able to defeat him; but with the machine that now was his body, he was too weak to master the Emperor. This was one of his reasons to why he so desperately wanted Luke at his side. Luke was strong; together they could crush the Emperor and rule the galaxy side by side.

But the thing that had surprised him most tonight was that Luke had almost the same goals as he had; only he wanted to turn his father back to the light instead. The both of them had tried very hard to turn the other to his side. Vader knew that he himself had failed, although he had been very close. He had seen the hate in Luke's eyes; his blue eyes had turned yellow in anger. In that moment Vader had - for the first time in many years - been afraid; afraid of his own son. Vader had been surprised by his own reaction; of all the reactions he had expected he had not expected that.

'_So this is how it's going to end'_ he had thought _'This is how I'm going to die, at the hand of my own child.' _But it didn't end that way. Vader had not only felt pride at that moment; but also relief.

The last thing he felt as he sat in his chamber was the confusion he felt over his own actions in the throne room. He didn't know what to make out of it, he didn't know what to feel or think. And that was the most confusing thing about it. Did he regret the things he did and let his master do to Luke? He hadn't thought that the events that took place in the throne room would affect him so much as they had. He had thought he was stronger then that; that he wouldn't let emotions affect him anymore. Apparently he was still a man with many emotions and feelings bubbled up inside him. Although he had become more in control of them over the years he had spent as a Sith Lord.

Suddenly he felt his master call him through the force telling him to meet him at Luke's cell. He got up and made his way out of the chambers, still confused about what he wanted to do.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Luke was sitting, leaning against the wall in the cell trying to clear his mind. Once the conversation had ended everyone had fallen back to sleep – including Han, Leia and Chewie – out of exhaustion; it had been a very long day for all of them. He didn't mind though; he appreciated the privacy, he needed it. The needed time to think about everything that had occurred and what was going to happen when the Emperor came back.

The Emperor. Even though he was a Jedi he could not help but feel anything but anger towards that man - monster. He knew that it went against everything Yoda had taught him, but he couldn't help it. He had tried several times to release his anger into the Force; but all his attempts had been useless.

He knew that this was exactly how the Emperor wanted him to feel, he wanted Luke to give in to his anger. And he had succeeded in by letting Luke fight his father; Luke had to confess that it had been a smart plan. He was so good at manipulating people. Luke had been warned by Yoda, but he could never hade imagined that he would have this much power over Luke's mind; no teaching from Yoda could have taught him that. And not only had the Emperor taunted him, but he had also used Luke's own father to make it worse.

Now afterwards he felt sorry for his father, he knew that he was controlled by his master and he had no choice but to fight him. He was a slave to his master, and bond was hard to break. Luke had thought he would succeed in breaking it; but unfortunately he had been unsuccessful. That part was what had hurt Luke the most; more then the Force lightning. It had hurt Luke to see that his father had let his master torture his only child; he had just stood and watched as Luke was attacked with lightning, and he had said nothing but horrible things to Luke. He had refused to listen to the things Luke had had to say. That had cut Luke deep. He had wanted to help his father so bad; he had given everything to it, even half betrayed his friend, only to be rejected and wounded – both mentally and physically – by the man he wanted to save.

Now he felt lost, and not for the first time he wished that Obi-Wan was there. He always had a way of calming Luke down, and sometimes he would tell Luke what to do – in his own 'point of view'-way. He thought back on what Obi-Wan had said about Vader back on Dagobah. _He's more a machine now then a man, twisted and evil. _Had he been right? Was there no way to save Vader, was the thing Luke was trying to do impossible? Luke was staring to doubt his own feelings and hopes of getting a father, not only in blood – as it was now – but also in spirit. That had been a dream since as long as he could remember; and he didn't want the dream to be broken again.

No, he had made up his mind. He would continue to push his father towards the light, and at the same time keep himself away from the dark that was luring near him. He knew it would get difficult, but he would fight until the end. He would get his father back, or he would die trying.

With that as his last thought he fell asleep.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

_It was dark, he couldn't see anything. But he could hear, and that was bad enough. The screams echoed through the air; he tried to answer, but his mouth could make a sound. Suddenly he heard his name being called out._

"_Luke, help us." He recognized the voice. Leia. "Where are you? We need you, why have you abandoned us?" _

_He tried desperately to answer her call, but his voice was still gone. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. Suddenly a new voice filled the dark air. _

"_You can't help them now; you could have saved them, but you choose to make them suffer instead."_

_Luke didn't understand what was going on; what was happening, how did he end up here? The dark and evil voice continued, but now it was speaking to someone else._

"_Kill them."_

_The darkness was suddenly lit up by a green glow, and Luke could make out parts of his surroundings. Not far from him were Han and Leia lying on the ground, blooded and beaten. Standing over them was a cloaked man, holding the sores of the light – a green lightsaber – in his hand. _

_Leia and Han was staring with fear in their eyes upon the man in front of the; but there was also sorrow and betrayal in them. Who was the man with the lightsaber? _

_The man in question raised the lightsaber over Han's head preparing to deliver the lethal blow. _

_Luke wanted to stop him, but he found himself unable to move. _

_Just as the man started to swing his blade downwards another scream filled the air._

"_NO LUKE!"_

Luke sat straight up from his sleeping position on the floor; he was breathing heavily. He looked around the room, as if suspecting to see dead bodies of his friends lying around him. When his eyes found Han and Leia's bodies he let out a sound of relief. They were sleeping soundly in a corner not far from him. They were still alive; it had only been a nightmare.

Luke sat up against the wall; and tried to calm himself down. What had the dream meant? Had that man been himself? 'No, it couldn't have been. I would never hurt Han or Leia, it was just a very bad dream' He told himself. 'But Leia had shouted his name, and she had directed the scream towards the cloaked man. It had to be a dream.'

But then a terrible thought struck him. Maybe it wasn't a dream; maybe it was a vision. The thought of that made Luke stiff, as he recalled what had happened in the dream, or vision.

He ran his hand through his hair and sank down deeper against the wall. Just then the cell door opened.

Fin.

Reviews are as always appreciated. )


	7. Chapter 6

Hi!

First of all I would like to apologize for the delay; I haven't updated for 2 weeks (terrible).

But I have a very good reason.  
In a 2 weeks period I have had 5 test and 2 essays to do in school, so my life the past two weeks have been school, training, eating and sleeping. Because of this I have not been able to write on this story; even if I have wanted to.

But I'm back now (Easter holidays), with a new chapter that I hope you will like.

Thank you for your patience. )

Chapter 6

Vader made his way through the battle station that had ruined so many beautiful planets and so many innocent lives. His master had had plans to build it even before he became Emperor, that much had he told Vader. He had planed everything so masterly; and everything had gone according to his desire. He had told Vader that he had predicted everything, but Vader didn't buy it. He knew that his master saw himself as greater then he rely was. He was powerful – probably one of the greatest Siths of all time – but he was to overconfident, he always thought that everything was his doing and he was the one who was in control of all the powers that was in the world. And that, Vader knew, would some day led to his downfall.

That overconfidence was his greatest weakness, and some day his lucky streak – as Vader called it – would run out; and he would fined himself defeated. Vader didn't know how or when it would happen, but he knew that it was inevitable. He's master would find himself beaten, one way or another. Maybe not by Vader himself – maybe not even Luke – but sooner or later he would meet his end.

Luke. That was the name that still lingered on Vader's thoughts. He had found that he couldn't stop thing about his son now that he had him at last. Although he knew that it was not he who had him; Luke was in the hands of his master, and that angered Vader. Although Vader still was confused about his feelings on this matter, he still felt love and pride towards his son, and it pained him that he could not prevent Luke's suffering.

It angered him that his master now had Luke in this horrible position, of having to choose between slavery in the Emperor's services or death. And not only his own death – he knew that didn't bother Luke, after his display in the throne room – but also the deaths of his friends and allies. It was worse then the choices Vader had had to choose between. He had loved Padmé more then anyone could love anyone, but Luke had more then one person that he loved facing death. The love he had for all of them was put together much bigger and stronger then his love for his wife, ex-wife, he corrected himself.

Luke had so much up against him; anyone would break in the situation he was in. Vader knew that his son had a rough time ahead of him. He wouldn't want to be in his shoes at the moment; facing these horrible choices.

Vader's problem was that he had no idea what choices Luke would make. Luke was a

Skywalker and Skywalker's cared for their friends and family so much that they would do anything to ensure their safety. However the problem was that Luke had seemed calm when the Emperor had mentioned his friends; to Vader himself at least. Because of that Vader didn't know what to make of the situation.

Vader had now reached the cellblock area and saw that his master was waiting for him. He had of course felt his master's presences before he even had entered the cellblock; the dark side of the force was so strong in the Emperor that anyone – force sensitive or not – could fell him enter a room.

Vader walked up to him and bowed, waiting for his master to speak first.

"Rise my friend." The emperor told him and Vader did as he was ordered.

The Emperor continued.

"We have a lot of work to do. Young Skywalker's actions were a bit surprising. But no matter; the only thing he did was to defer his turn to the dark side. He has just chosen to do this the hard way. He has chosen to make himself and his friends suffer rather then joining us directly."

This Vader already knew. But he still didn't like the thought of Luke being tortured by his master – both mental and physical torture. However he knew that he couldn't say that to his master.

"He will turn." He said instead.

"Of course he will; I have foreseen it." And there came the overconfidence again, his master's only weakness. Although Vader had to admit that he could be right this time.

They started walking towards the cell which held Luke and his allies. But there was one thing that started to confuse Vader – more then he had been before – and that was that his master hadn't told him what he was planning on doing once the reached the cell. And it looked like he wasn't going to tell him either. Vader didn't know whether to ask him or not; but he didn't have time to either think it through or ask the question, because they had reached the cell that contained his son.

Palpatine waved his hand and the door swished open.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Luke was surprised when the door opened; not surprised that they had finally come, but surprised that he hadn't felt them coming. Perhaps it was because he had had his thoughts so focused on the dream that he had not been focused at on his surroundings. And now – across the room, in the doorway – were his father and the Emperor standing.  
What was coming? And was he prepared for what was coming? He would soon get his answers.

Suddenly he heard gasps coming from around the room, telling him that the others had woken up. Most of them had never seen the Emperor or even Vader in person before; and it was probably a shock for them to see them both standing in front of them. The first time Luke had meet Vader he had had the same reaction as they had now; he had been afraid and shocked. Meeting the Emperor had been a different matter; he had been prepared to meet him then and he had also gotten more Jedi training then had gotten when he meet Vader. He had been able to ease his fears better then he had before.

And he felt the exact same way now; the only thing he feared was that he was in a weak position, and therefore didn't have control over what was going to happen. That scared him more then the Dark Side itself. All the powers that controlled this situation were in the hands of the man standing a few meters away from him.

After the door closed behind them the room fell silent; no one dared to speak. Luke didn't want to be the one breaking the silence; he wanted to see what the Emperor had in mind first.

When Palpatine had waited long enough – which seemed like an eternity to Luke and everyone else – he finally spoke.

"Welcome to the Death Star, my rebel friends. I hope that you find your accommodations acceptable."

He didn't actually think that anyone would answer him. However just before he was going to start talking again someone dared to speak.

"Oh absolutely first class; must be the finest room in the whole battle station. I love what you have done with the place, very charming."

Everyone in the room was shocked that someone dared to speak like that to the Emperor, but no one was surprised when they saw how it was. Even the Emperor wasn't – he had heard of this man's boldness before – and he only turned towards the man and smiled.

"Ah, Han Solo. We finally meet; I have heard a lot about you and your abnormally big mouth. Who knew that I would be the one to silence it."

Before anyone could react the Emperor had raised his hands and only a second later Force lightning struck Han straight in the chest.

Everyone watched in horror as Han collapsed on the floor in terrible pain, struggling not to cry out in pain.

The Emperor's smile was larger now and an evil laugh filled the room. Suddenly Leia couldn't stand watching it anymore.

"Stop, please stop." She pleaded "You're going to kill him."

But the Sith Lord didn't stop; instead he struck Han harder. By now Han couldn't stop himself, and his screams filled the air together with more laughter from Palpatine.

Then something happened that shocked everyone in the room. All of a sudden the lightning had ceased and the Emperor was forcefully thrown against the wall, by a power greater then he had felt in a long time.

Everyone – including Palpatine and Vader – looked around the room trying to find the source of this event. And they found it quickly. In one the corners was Luke Skywalker standing with his hand in frond of him; looking furious.

Fin.

Cliffy!!!!

Please review!!!

New update in 2 days.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, I know I wrote 2 days, but I haven't had any time over. So sorry for the dely.

There are going to be some surprises in this chapter, that I hope (and pray) you will like.

So here comes chapter 7, enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Leia looked at Luke with pure shock in her eyes. Not only was she shocked by what he had just done; but she had also never seen him look so angry before. It was as shocking as it was surreal. It was terrifying to see that otherwise calm and gentle Luke lose control like this. Even if she actually had been relived that he had done it; otherwise Han would probably have died. 

Han, she suddenly thought. And without thinking she bent over him to see if he was all right. His eyes were shut; but he was thankfully still breathing. 

"Han. Han can you hear me?" But he didn't answer. _'He must be unconscious." _ She thought. But at least he seemed okay. After realizing that he was going to fine she turned her attention to what was happening in the cell.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Luke was fuming, shaking with rage. He had watched the exchange between Palpatine and Han, not sure what to do. He had felt panic strike him when the Emperor had hit Han with Force lightning. But as the torture continued his feelings went from panic to anger and hate. 

What happened next went so fast that Luke couldn't understand what had happened. One moment he was starting to climb to his feet, and the next Palpatine was smashed against the wall. 

He had never felt like this before; the power he felt cruising through his veins was so strong that he felt himself from it. It felt good. He knew that he shouldn't fell this way about this; because deep down he knew that it was the Dark Side of the Force that was flowing through him. But he could stop himself; when he had seen Han being tortured something had snapped inside him. He wouldn't let his friends come to harm. 

When he was starting to calm down a little he lowered his hands, watching the Emperor climb to his feet; with Vader's help. He seemed shaken; and that was something you don't see the Emperor be every day.

But Palpatine shaken expression didn't last very long; it change into a smile as he looked when he looked at the enraged Luke. It was what he had wanted to happen; he had just not thought that it the outburst would be so powerfully. 

"Well, well young Skywalker. I must congratulate you on your turn towards our side of the Force; because that was a very good display of the Dark Side. Not even your father's first display was that good; you should be proud of yourself."

That made Luke stiff; he had done what the Emperor had wanted to do. _'I have to calm down, or he will have me right were he wants me."_

Luke stayed silent, but inside he couldn't bring himself to calm down. He was still extremely upset and angry. 

When Luke didn't response, Palpatine continued.

"I thought this would be harder, especially after your resistance earlier. Or maybe you have just giv…?" He taunted.

"No." Everyone was startled when Luke suddenly spoke; his voice was very serious and firm. "I have not joined you and I never will. And I will not turn to the Dark Side either. But I will also not let you hurt my friends; if you touch them again you will not live much long." 

All the others gasped at his comment; they had never thought that anyone could speak like this to the Emperor. But the Emperor only laughed.

"If that anger is not of the Dark Side, then what is?"

That made Luke become quiet; and that action made the Emperor even more satisfied. Soon he would have Skywalker on his side; he had waited long for that moment. It had only been a matter of patience from his side; waiting him out. No it was time to finish it. 

"You can feel it, can you? The power of the Dark Side pumping through your veins; refreshing isn't it? You can't deny that it feels good to be more powerful then anyone else. To be almost unbeatable; if you join me I will show you how to be totally unbeatable." 

"Are you deaf or something; I will NEVER join you." Luke seemed to have found his voice again. 

"Oh but you will. Think of the things I'm willing to offer you; I will complete your training and you will be more powerful then anyone else – except me of course. You will be even more powerful then your father." 

For the first time since they had entered the room, Luke looked at his father who was standing next to his master. He hadn't moved or said a word the entire time. He was just standing there letting his master humiliate him in front of everyone in the room. Luke couldn't understand how he could be so loyal to him after all the things that had been said. He must realize that the Emperor was trying to replace him.

But Luke didn't have time to think of this now; he had other things to deal with at the moment. He let his eyes wander back to his real problem. 

"I don't want that power; you can't feed me that crap, because I won't fall for it. I will never abandon my friends."

Now Palpatine tried a new angle.

"Ah, your friends. You care about them a lot; and that is what makes you weak at the moment. Your compassion is you weakness. Just what would you do to insure there safety?"

That made Luke snap.

"Don't touch them, this is between you and me, you leave them out of this."

The Emperor just continued to smile. 

"I can't resist using them; they mean so much to you that you would do anything to ensure their safety. Your feelings for them are strong."

As he was talking Palpatine tried to read Skywalker's mind; and there he found something that he didn't expect. _'So you have more secrets inside you, but you can't hide them from me.'_ The Emperor thought as he continued to speak. 

"Yes they are very strong; especially for…your twin. I'm I right?"

Luke's eyes widened. _'How had he found out?'_

Palpatine was very happy with the reaction he got from Luke. 

"I can see that you have kept that information to yourself."

Luke broke eye contact with the Emperor and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him; shock visible in their eyes. But the biggest shock that he felt coming through the force came from his father; how Luke immediately turned. He was leaning against the wall for support, obviously in shock from finding out that he had another child.

Luke found himself unable to speak. His secret that he so badly had wanted to hide was out. Did the Emperor know who it was? As if reading his thoughts again the Emperor continued. 

"Would you like to tell, or should I?"

'_HE KNEW!'_ Luke was panicking; he could get a word out of his mouth or even move.

"I guess that means that you want me to tell." The Emperor said after few seconds. "I'm honored. So -"He said turning to the rest of the room. "- you are probably wondering who it can be. The person in question is actually in this room, and is a very close friend of young Skywalker here."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

As the Emperor was talking to Luke, Leia felt that Han was starting to move. 

"Han can you hear me?"

He let out a gasp and a few seconds later he opened his eyes.

"Hello your highness, you're a nice sight to wake up to." 

"You' okay?" Leia sounded concerned. 

"I've been worse." He said as he sat up. "Like to fill me in on what's been happening since I passed out?"

Leia told him about Luke and what the Emperor had said and done. Just as she finished they heard something that made them both turn their eyes towards the Emperor, then Luke and then back to each other again. 

"Luke has a twin." Han whispered to Leia. "He failed to mention that."

Leia looked just as surprised.

"Wonder how it is."

They stopped talking when the Emperor said:

"- you are probably wondering who it can be. The person in question is actually in this room, and is a very close friend of young Skywalker here. They have been friends for a couple of years now. And I must say that there are some resemblances; because they both have equally big mouths. That has been show today.

"I'm talking about you; Han Solo."

Fin.

Okay, big shock everyone. I know that you all thought that Leia's name would come up, but this is more fun (at least I hope it is fun for you). I know that Han is much older then Luke in the original trilogy, but this isn't the original trilogy, it's my version. So just pretend that they are the same age.

I hope you don't hang me for this.

Please review and tell me what you think of this turn of event. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hi,

It's been a while since my last update (I feel bad for leaving you like that), nut here come chapter 8.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

If the first discovery of the fact that Luke had a twin was huge, it was nothing compared to the shock of finding out who the twin was. All eyes had now turned to Han, who – for the first time for as long as he could remember – was looking like he was in shock. He himself was starring wide eyed at Luke; who in turn was looking guilty at the ground.

When Palpatine had told them the identity of the twin Han had stopped breathing for a few seconds; and only one word had echoed through his mind. _What!_

When he felt Leia squeeze his shoulder he finally let out a long shacking breath; at the same time millions of question entered his mind.

Why hadn't Luke told him? Was he ashamed of it or something? For the first time since childhood Han was unsure of himself.

Or was the Emperor simply lying? But by the way Luke had reacted – to what had revealed – it must be true.

But how had he not known? He had of course always been close to Luke, ever since the destruction of the first Death Star. He had actually constantly seen Luke as the brother he never had. And now they were not only brothers by friendship; but also by blood. As much as he felt shocked he couldn't help but feel happy too. He had a blood relative – a twin no less. That fact warmed his heart more then anything else.

He now started to feel less tense; and started to become aware of his surroundings. But when he saw that everyone was starring at him he started to become tense again. Under normal circumstances he would fell uneasy for being in the center of attention; however this time he felt like they were intruding something private, and he didn't like that one bit.

He tried to shake of the feeling of apprehension by concentrating on the Emperor instead.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The Emperor was once again pleased from the reactions he got from his revelation. To see the surprise in their eyes – and the look of defeat and guilt in Skywalker's – was enough to delight him. Everything was going exactly how he wanted. After a while he noticed that the first shock had settled down and he decided that it was time to address the others again.

"Oh yes; Han Solo and Luke Skywalker are brothers. Young Skywalker must have thought it was a bad thing, for keeping it a secret. How long have you known, I wonder? For days, weeks, months? Did you feel that they didn't deserve or need to know the truth? Not even Captain Solo."

After he had finished his short speech he felt a tremble in the Force coming from his right side. He looked even though he already knew who it was he had felt. What met his eyes was the form of his apprentice; who was still leaning up against the wall. He smiled to himself; it had been a long time since he had seen his apprentice look this much shaken up.

"Something wrong, Lord Vader? Are you not happy that you have another son? Just 4 years ago you didn't know about any one of them; and now you have both of them in your grasp. It must feel so good for you."

Vader didn't answer; because he knew that the Emperor was simply toying with him. But he was also in such a state of shock – which hadn't been in since he had found out about Luke – that he couldn't get a word out of his mouth.

He had another son. Han Solo was his son. How had he not felt it? He had of course only had a few confrontations with Captain Solo; but in neither of them had he felt a relation to him. But he had also not felt related to Luke the first time he had felt his Force signature onboard the first Death Star; so maybe it wasn't so surprising that he had not know that Han was his son.

Now that he knew he could see the resemblances between himself as young and his newfound son. They were both headstrong and weren't afraid to say what was on their minds.

_If I would have a verbal fight with Han we would probably be equally matched. _Vader chuckled to himself.

But he had to leave these thoughts to later. He now had to refocus his thoughts on what was going on now.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

When his apprentice didn't answer Palpatine turned his attention back to Luke.

"So, you have been keeping secrets from your friends. I ask you again; how long have you known?"

Luke answer directly, defending himself; but more towards his friends then the Emperor.¨

"I have only known for a few days; Ben…Obi-wan told me the truth. I was going to tell when I had time." Luke now changed into a voice that sounded more like his brother's, then his own.

"But as you **know **I have not had the time to tell anyone. And whose fault is that? Oh, that would be yours." 

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Skywalker. It might suit your brother and maybe your father 25 years ago, but not you. Are you trying to act like a real arrogant Skywalker; trying to fit into the family?"

The Emperor was trying to get to Luke; he still wanted to turn him after all. And each time Skywalker feels more anger or guilt, the Dark Side will take one more part of his soul. In due time he would turn, and he would have a new and powerful apprentice.

Luke was about to answer, but someone beat him to it.

"Don't you dare talk to **my** brother like that!"

Everyone turned towards Han; who was now standing up, looking furious. And that was also what he was.

"Luke might have lied to me, but he's still my brother and I will not let you speak of him or my family like that! I'm not afraid of you, old man."

By now everyone was stunned; both because of Han's words and also because of the fact that he had yelled at the most powerful man in the universe.

The Emperor was surprised by the attack from Solo; but he masked it well.

"It's a shame you aren't as strong in the Force as your brother. With that anger you would have made a fine Sith. But you're not powerful enough to be a servant of the Dark Side; even with the Force."

Now it was Luke's time to cut his brother of.

"You're wrong, your highness. Han might not be as attuned in the Force as I; but he still is one of the most brave, cunning and powerful non-force users I have ever met. He beats both you and me in everything except in the use of the Force. But if he was as trained as me in the Jedi ways he would be a very big threat to you; even more then he is now."

That made Han calm down. He was both surprised and glad that Luke had said all those things about him. And Han could see in Luke's eyes that he meant it; and that made Han feel better then before. Luke was proud of having him as a brother, as much as Han himself was proud of having Luke as a brother.

Han's eyes meet Luke's and they came to a silent understanding. They would stay together on this, no matter what was coming for them. Because they are brothers – in blood and soul – and they would fight side by side until the end.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Vader had by now refocused on what was happing around him. He was watching his two sons – it was still hard for him to think of them as that – have a silent conversation. Even if he couldn't read their thoughts he knew what they were silently saying to one another; he was connected to them.

He was their father after all, and fathers and sons always had a connection that could not be broken. He only had not know about the link he had with Han; but now when he knew he felt it so much that he wondered how he hadn't felt it before.

He could see the determination in their eyes; and in that moment Vader understood something. Luke would never turn now that the last secret was out; the Emperor had made a terrible mistake in reviling it.

Together Luke and Han were strong enough to resist the pull of the Dark Side; they would never break with the bond they now shared. The only question that was now lingering on Vader's mind was what he himself would do.

Was he strong enough to stand up against his master, or was he simply going to let Palpatine destroy his last blood relatives? They were also his last link to his angle, Padmé.

It suddenly struck him how easy the decision was to make. He took a deep breath and started to push himself of the wall

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

After a long silence that followed Luke's words Palpatine decided to speak again.

"I see that your weakness is you faith in your friends and family. I have told you this before, yet you haven't done anything about it. Perhaps you're not as clever as I thought you would be. You must face the inevitable; you're compassion for your friends will be your downfall. Why draw out on it? Pledge yourself to me. If you don't I will be forced to use other methods."

But Luke would fall for it.

"You must be beginning to become senile; because only a few minutes ago I told you my choice on this matter. I will not turn."

"So, you choose to let your friends suffer."

Before Luke could react, Han once again found himself on the floor, trembling with pain from the lightning attack the Emperor was producing. The first attack had been painful, but it was nothing compared to the one that was thrown at him now. Every cell in his was in fire. Han heard a familiar scream; and realized soon that it was coming from himself. He was in pure agony.

As Luke watch Han fall to the floor in agony it took all his self-control not to attack the Emperor. But even if he had wanted to do it he wouldn't have had a chance, for someone would have beaten him to it.

Luke eyes looked up as the familiar sound of lightsaber being turned on caught his ears. And a second later the lightning that the Emperor had created seized. He looked to his right as a blade was pressed against his neck.

There was none other then his apprentice standing, with his lightsaber drawn and pointed against him. He was about to speak, but Vader interrupted him.

"You will not hurt my sons anymore. Touch them again and you will have me to deal with."

This angered Palpatine.

"Your dare defy me!

"You are mine; you serve me and not you and you will stand down now!"

But Vader was to determine to back down.

"I will not stand sown, _master_. Your days as Emperor are over; I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago."

"Lord Vader, you will deactivate your lightsaber now or you will be punished for disobeying me."

"I don't answer to that name anymore. You may address me as Anakin Skywalker; that is my true and only name."

With that said Vader was finished speaking, and brought his lightsaber up to deliver the killing blow.

But before he could deliver it the Emperor made a movement, so fast that no one had time to react. He ducked away and brought up his own saber – that he had secretly hidden in his robes – and blocked Vader's blow.

This was a shock to Vader and it made him unsure of what to do, and he hesitated. That hesitation worked to Palpatine's advantage, and he brought his saber hard upon his apprentice.

Luke watched in horror as his father fell to the ground, with a lightsaber wound in his chest.

TBC

Cliffhanger!

I know that the language is bad at some points, but you will have to remember that I'm from Sweden and do not normally write in English. I'm doing my best.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone!

I can't believe that it's almost been a year since I last updated, time really flies by sometimes. But I have now decided to try and finish the story. This chapter is short but a new update will hopefully come soon.

Hope you can still enjoy it.

**Chapter 9**

To say that the Emperor was mad would be an understatement. _How dare he defy me?!_

And not only just defy him; but also claim back his old name. It was disgraceful to the Sith in whole and to himself. To turn to the Light Side was the worst crime a Sith could commit.

And even if he wanted to turn back to the light, he wouldn't be able to do it. Vader was his to command and no one else's. He was his servant and could not, **would not**, speak his own mind and challenge his master. He didn't have that right.

And no he would pay the price for rebelling against him.

Palpatine now looked down at his apprentice, who was lying at his feet. He was still conscious, but Palpatine could feel that he was in great agony. The lightsaber had burned a hole through Vader's armor; and smoke was coming up from it.

The damage Palpatine had done was very severe; it was likely that Vader wouldn't survive this time. He had survived several lightsaber wounds; but now he was already so damaged that it was nothing anyone could do for him. Not even with the Force's help.

"You have brought this on yourself. Did you really think that you could defeat me? You must be more stupid then you were before.

"You will never be able to destroy me. You are too weak; and you have been weak since the day you were stupid enough to land yourself in that suit you have worn for 23 years.

"Or perhaps that wasn't the reason you decided to attack me. Maybe you want to go back to the Light Side again? Well I can tell you that that will never happen. That's the only thing the Jedi were right about, you can't turn from the Dark Side once it consumed you, I thought you would have learned that by now. You will now loose your pathetic life for your stupidity."

Vader didn't answer; he wasn't even listening, he had other things on his mind. And it wasn't the literally burning pain in his chest that he was thinking of; it was the fact that he had once again failed.

He had failed to save his mother from the Tuscan raiders.

He had failed to save his angel and wife, Padmé, from dying.

He had failed his master and mentor, Obi-Wan, neglecting his teaching.

He had failed the Jedi Order, he had basically killed it.

He had failed the galaxy, terrorizing it as Darth Vader.

And now he had failed his son, no his _sons_. They were now left in the hands of his Sith master, because he failed to kill him. He was as usual too weak to defeat his master.

He had always been weak, and he had always known it, deep down. Maybe he wasn't the Chosen One after all; maybe he should just have stayed with his mother on Tatooine and never gone with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Coruscant. Or better yet, he should never have been born. It would probably have save the galaxy from the horror it had faced the past two decades, because of his failures.

Reality came crashing down on him now as his life flashed before his own eyes. Despair ran through his body as he understood how he had destroyed everything by being a coward.

He now opened his eyes – that he hadn't even realized had been closed – and looked around the room. His eyes finally rested on his son; who was standing paralyzed a few meters away from him. The look in Luke's eyes was enough to make him shiver. They wore emotions of shock, horror, anger; and worst of all was that the innocent blue color was gone. His eyes were now yellow and bloodshot; they were the eyes of a Sith.

_NO!_

That was the word that echoed through his mind. This is not what he wanted; now that he thought about it he had never wanted his son to turn, he had only wanted to have Luke on his side. And now his son was starting down the path which he had chosen 23 years ago.

He could not let that happen. He just couldn't.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Luke was frozen on his spot, he couldn't move. All of his life he had searched for a father, he had dreamed and thought of him since he could remember. And he had finally found him today; he had finally seen his father Anakin Skywalker. And only moments later he was on his way of losing him again, all because of one man. The more the situation got to sink in, the more angry Luke became. Rage started to bubble up in his chest and he started to shake.

His eyes slowly turned towards the Emperor, the eyes that were glowing yellow at the moment.

Luke suddenly snapped out of his frozen state and started to move towards the Emperor, hatred guiding him forward. As Luke got closer the Emperor felt his approach. Suddenly he got an idea, and smiled to himself as Luke to another step forward.

"I know you want to kill me, your anger is very strong. I can help you use it, so that you can become strong."

Luke was fuming.

"I don't want your help, you monster!"

"Not even if it can save your father?"

TBC

Review!


End file.
